


The Neighbors Think He's Crazy

by icanteventhefeels



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, talking tot he moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanteventhefeels/pseuds/icanteventhefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is alone and missing someone special. But he wishes he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbors Think He's Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Talking to the moon b Bruno Mars  
> Hope you enjoy, :)

He gasped, opening his eyes as he shot up into a sitting position in the black bed. Sweat trickled down his forehead from his brown hair which curled with stubborn misguidance. The last moments of his nightmare flashed before his eyes and in the pitch black he saw an ebony haired man with eyes as blue as day.  
He shuffled back leaning his head into his hands and sighing, the memories of him still plagued his nights, his days, his heart. The heavy feeling of loss, nostalgia and loneliness began to crush him.  
Lifting his head from his hands for a moment Dan looked over to the other side of the bed, where Phil should be. He knew that Phil was somewhere out there, probably asleep. But Dan just wanted Phil back.  
Turning his face up Dan looked to where the glow in the dark stars Phil had plastered on the ceiling shone. A thin streak of light lit up a narrow slice of the white paint next to them. Slowly he twisted his face to the window where the moon peeked in. It was like someone was stood outside his window with a torch leaning in. Dan pictured Phil, his face pulled into a contagious smile, climbing through the window and sitting next to him. A wave of cold washed over him, creeping from his toes to his shoulders then behind his eyes and grasping his skull.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek, illuminated by the moonlight.  
“Why did he leave?” He said aloud to the moon.  
Talking to the moon, He thought to himself I’m a fool, sat alone, talking to the moon.  
Dan blinked away a tear and suddenly every time he blinked Dan could see himself and Phil, playing DDR taped together, laughing, drawing on their faces, drawing cat whiskers. Gosh the neighbors had thought them crazy, they probably think him crazy. But they don’t understand Dan thought.  
A feint glow consumed the dark room, a notification on his computer. The light was too bright for Dan’s eyes to focus, much like a camera, much like times he and Phil had tried to show a bright screen on camera. He blinked again and more images flashed and tears dropped.  
His eyes focused enough to see it was a twitter notification, just a fan, but still Dan wasn’t sleeping anytime soon. Pressing his hands to the bed he climbed out and at his desk. Good thing this isn’t Facebook, with their ‘what’s on your mind’ Dan realized he’d probably tell them everything on his mind, him and Phil, everything. Twitter wouldn’t even have enough characters for the essay Dan could write about him and Phil and what’s on his mind, and so many people would read it. He loved the feeling of fame, most of the time, the one brought by YouTube, but even then it was DAN AND PHIL, and without Phil he’d probably not have done YouTube anyway.  
Deciding he may as well he opened a tweet and typed “I can’t sleep, GAAAGGHHHH”  
Part of Dan hoped Phil might read it. He knew Phil was somewhere out there, somewhere far away from Dan.  
He wondered if anyone had noticed the lack of Dan and Phil happenings recently, wondered if they were talking, on twitter, tumblr or YouTube comments. Not that I care Dan thought.  
“I don’t care, they can think what they want” he said to the moon, then cringed at the sudden outburst that cracked the silence of the house, faint scuffling could be heard but Dan didn’t register that, only the near-muteness of it all.  
Another chill was sent up his spine as his press TWEET.  
Unable to sleep, but still exhausted he slowly placed his head on the desk and curled his arms around it. He could almost imagine that he was Dan again, Dan who had Phil to sleep on in tiredness, a shoulder to cry on, a person to laugh at, smile with, a person to cuddle in the cold and kiss in the dark.  
“MEOW”  
For the second time Dan sat bolt upright, it was Phil’s alert tone on his phone. It meant he’d got a tweet from Phil. In another flash in the dark he saw cat whiskers.  
Checking his computer Dan scanned the illuminated Blue and black text, finding Phil’s tweet.  
“Me too.... Sleepless nights with Dan and Phil ;) **”  
Checking the comments below Dan saw, among the usual creepy ones, many   
“Make a VIDEO!!!”  
“#sleeplessnightswithdanandphil make a video together!!!!”  
“Are they in the same bedroom...? OMG!”  
His heart clenched, he wished, but sadly no Phil, no video, no shared bed let alone room. He let another tear loose, then another resting his head in his hands he just let them soak his skin, because it wasn’t worth wiping them away without someone to wipe them too and make him a hot chocolate to cheer his dampened spirits. The tears fell freely and Dan just couldn’t bear it, he missed Phil.  
Looking up at the moon again he wondered if Phil could see it.  
“Hey” He tested his voice timid and his pulse soaring as the silence echoed, shattered by the sound.  
“Phil if you could hear me what would you even say, what would I say. I wish you’d hug me, tell its okay. I wish you were here but you’re not so I’m stuck staring at the moon hoping you’re on the other side talking to me too. Would you come back if I said I was sorry Phil? I know you said life isn’t like that, friends change and drift apart, but we’ll cross paths again someday. I want to cross paths everyday Phil, when we wake up, when we go to bed, and all that in-between.” Tears pored incessantly down his face. “But, if somebody loves you, won’t they always love you?”  
“Meow”  
Dan continued “Because, I may be a fool sat talking to the moon, but I still love you.”  
Glancing down he read the text /Fancy a game of Mario/, Dan picked up his phone to read it again, his eyes scanned it once, twice.  
“How Phil when we aren’t even in the same house, probably city, maybe even country?” Dan asked the moon.  
/I said fancy a game of Mario cart, also if somebody loves you, yes, they always will/  
He sank his head into his hands letting the tears flow, his eyes clouded and blurred his vision, he could see anything on his screen, and suddenly he didn’t care.  
“Yes Phil I want to play Mario, I want to play Mario snuggled up on your bed not stuck here with mine and no way of connecting to you.”He said aloud exasperated, anger was building up inside him, confusion fusing with it.  
/I’m not as far as you think Dan and I much prefer your bed./  
Blinking away the last of his tears Dan read the message then reread it. But I said that aloud...  
“How-“  
A knock on his bedroom door cut him off.  
The door slowly opened. Black hair, blue eyes and pale skin peered round the edge of it. Dan jumped up flinging his arms around Phil. Burying his head in Phil's shoulder, wanting to stay there forever. Trying to take in everything, the smell of popcorn, the feel of his jumper, the steady breathing that was the only thing that moved in the room aside from the twitter feed that sped through comment after comment. But Dan and Phil were oblivious. Phil’s arms closed around Dan, and in the semidarkness they stayed close with a beam of the moon illuminating their faces.


End file.
